Por muchos siglos más
by NekoNata
Summary: Tras una noche para nada tranquila, Holanda y Bélgica vuelven a pelear. Como una vez fue y por muchos siglos más será. Pésimo Summary.


Vuelvo con un pequeño gran regalito entre manos. Para **esp-yume**, que hace hoy los añitos. Envejecemos poquito a poco *finge sentir pesar*. Bueno, mujer, pues ya que tú adoras a esta parejita y no te niego que son para nada personajillos interesantes.

Así que... espero que te guste, lo hice con amor pero quizás no salió como quería y a ti te gustaría.

Como siempre, Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya-sama. Y la historia tampoco me pertenece, aunque me permita a veces el lujo de patearla. Lo siento -_-U.

* * *

Bélgica suspiró, sentándose en el cómodo sillón. Se desanudó la diadema, dejando caer su cabello dorado sobre sus hombros. Estaba molesta, realmente molesta.

— ¿Quieres dejar de bufar? Pareces una gatita hambrienta.

La voz grave de Holanda parecía retumbar en sus oídos. Le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo una cerilla se encendía iluminando tenue y momentáneamente el oscuro salón. Y de nuevo, ese olor. La chica se volvió, ceñuda, atravesando a su hermano con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

Vincent solo encendió su pipa, con parsimonia, inhalando y exhalando el humo lentamente, dejando que llenase sus pulmones unas décimas de segundo, lo suficiente para que la droga calmase sus ánimos.

— Y tú... ¿quieres dejar de meterte esa... esa basura en el cuerpo? — replicó Belinda con su habitualmente risueño rostro nublado por la ira. Su hermano se encogió de hombros, dando otra pequeña calada.

Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Aunque su rostro no mostrase la más mínima emoción, su sangre ardía. Los ojos ambarinos de Holanda mostraban de todo menos serenidad. Se llevó una mano a la dolorida mandíbula, intentando mitigar aquel hormigueo que no dejaba de molestarle.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Vincent? — insistió la belga, con su voz denotando la agudeza propia de la histeria — Esa mierda te está comiendo el cerebro, ¡te comportas como una maldita bestia!

El hombre rubio alzó su rostro, ligeramente ofuscado ya por los efectos del opio. De no haber sido por su estado de ebriedad, probablemente algún que otro mueble habría sido destrozado por su monstruosa fuerza. ¿Es qué acaso Belinda no comprendía cómo se sentía? Se conocían desde siempre, eran como hermanos el uno para el otro. Conocían absolutamente todo sobre el otro, y pese a sus constantes discursiones, se adoraban. En ocasiones, pensaba Vincent, adoraba demasiado a su hermana. Por eso había acabado la noche de esa forma. Sin embargo, a su parecer, esos tres cerdos se lo merecían.

— No... no te estoy escuchando. — respondió tras dejar salir el humo a través de sus labios. No sabía realmente de dónde venía esa obsesión suya por molestar a la belga, no comprendía el siniestro e infantil placer que le provocaba el que el rostro de la chica rubia se encendiera de ira, como estaba sucediendo en aquel instante. Siempre había sido así.

Bélgica inspiró profundamente, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados a más no poder. Quiso golpearlo, arrastrarlo de los pelos por el suelo hasta que el semblante inexpresivo del otro mostrase alguna emoción, algún cambio. Aunque se tratase de dolor. Pero eso sería muy infantil por su parte, hacía años que no tenían peleas por el estilo, sus discursiones se basaban en un puro "tira y afloja" en el que ninguno solía resultar vencedor.

— Mira, haz lo que te dé la gana... Cuando por la mañana no sepas ni donde estás del resacón que tengas, yo no quiero saber nada — refunfuñó la belga mientras se levantaba de su sillón y se dirigía a la puerta. El holandés la miró, dejando su pipa sobre la mesa.

— Estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas, hermana... — murmuró Vincent, lo suficientemente alto como para que Belinda lo escuchara. Ésta se volvió, con un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos esmeraldas. Su hermano no era alguien adulador, precisamente. En numerosas ocasiones, se burlaba de su aspecto, diciendo que estaba engordando o que sus rabietas le estaban produciendo arrugas. Holanda defendía el chocolate suizo frente al belga, pese a que no tan secretamente prefiriese mil veces el segundo. Pero pese a sus continuas burlas, Vincent era alguien sobreprotector con su hermana, hasta tal punto que era capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier posible peligro por ella e incluso a cualquiera que se le acercase demasiado. Como había ocurrido aquella misma noche, en la que cierto trío había acabado machacado por los puños holandeses, no sin razón según el punto de vista del arisco hombre.

España, como antiguo imperio, se había acercado a charlar con lo que un día fueron sus Provincias Unidas y más tarde con los Países Bajos, o al menos con la parte femenina de estos. No tenía una buena relación con Holanda, por numerosas razones, la mayoría sin un fundamento racional. Pronto se había sumado Francia, comportándose (como de costumbre) de manera excesivamente cariñosa con la belga. Y por último, Prusia, el olvidado Gilbert, quien había intentado sin éxito llamar la atención de la chica mediante sus (según la opinión del ya algo ebrio Holanda) mal disimuladas obscenidades.

Y por supuesto, los tres habían acabado con el desagradable sabor de la sangre en sus bocas.

Bélgica dejó caer sus párpados, rindiéndose por fin.

— Vamos, bruto, acuéstate. Ya hablaremos mañana — sonrió Belinda, sobresaltándose ligeramente al sentir los fuertes brazos de su hermano alrededor de su cintura. La mano de Holanda le apartó el cabello rubio, y sus labios se posaron sobre la mejilla belga.

— Hasta mañana, doña enfurruñada — susurró en su oído con cariño, separándose de su hermana a los pocos segundos y retirándose a su habitación.

Bélgica permaneció estática en mitad del pasillo por unos momentos. Cuando por fin salió de su ensoñación, sus mejillas adquirieron bruscamente un tono carmín. Belinda sacudió la cabeza, intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido.

— Creo que yo también he bebido demasiado — murmuró para sí misma antes de acostarse.

Aunque sabía, con total seguridad, que aquella no sería la última discursión con su hermano, ni tampoco su última reconciliación. Aquella rutina seguiría, para el deleite de ambos, durante muchos siglos más.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Peluches? ¿Amenazas de muerte?

Muchas gracias por su tiempo.


End file.
